Blue
by GoTunks
Summary: With a story to tell, he goes to his friends, one bye one. This is his story and how his friends took it in the end. The title hints to who 'He' is.


I've always wanted to write a Samurai Troopers fic and it seems I've finally written one. This ones an angst and the title can give you a hint to who it is. There is no Yaoi or anything else in here. Just an undertone of death in the bonds of Friendship. Tell me what you think of my first Troopers fic.  
  
I claim nothing so I have nothing to disclaim but I do own the plot.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
BLUE  
  
******  
  
'Blue.'  
  
Well past midnight and he stands on the shore of the lake. It's midsummer and the stars are luminous in the heavens. As he looks across the stretching waters as they reach far into the distance and seemingly meld with the velvety blue, blanketing sky. One in the same but two separate entities. Not truly able to tell where one stopped and the next began. The heavens and the sea.  
  
Thinking back to all the times he stood here alone in the dark of night and the summer breeze mussing his hair. Good memories and bad memories coinciding and burying him in thought. The good ones were also great and the bad ones tore him back down. It's like a nervous switch to commit life to memory, with each negative correlation; he taps himself of the wrist. If anyone had been awake at this hour, it would simply go unnoticed.  
  
He chuckles lightly and strums a rhythmic five taps on his wrist. It was a soft laugh not composed for humor but of life's little ironies. The ironic ironies that always go unnoticed. He must have been the only one who noticed but now he must tell his friends. His greater judgment guides him so. They've been friends for so long. Fought side by side in numerous battles. They made an oath to always be at each others sides but will they take what he offers, what he tells them is there but they failed to notice?  
  
'Blue.'  
  
Sighing in his troubles, he turns his back on the union of the heavens and the water and returns down the path back home. Back across the boat dock where he always goes to think until his feet sink into the dirt of dry land. Slowly walking across the sandy shore and leaving his footprints where he'd been. Following up the narrow walkway while his eyes wander the simple landscape. He doesn't falter, continuing with his familiar trail until he reaches the front door of the house they all call home.  
  
He slowly walks into the dark and quiet house which has all it's windows open, allowing the soothing breeze two enter the confines of this abode. The light curtains billow about from the windows and they brush against his bare arms as he ascends the stairs. Stepping light enough to not cause the boards to creek.  
  
Once he has reached the top of the stairs, he stops at the head of the hallway and stares down the long passage. The passage where all their rooms are. Where everyone on the house is asleep but him. Even Byakuen is soundly sleeping, his light growls of slumber emanating from the room on the left. The lone tiger doesn't even make it at this hour but he's still awake.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
Continuing on his journey, he approaches Ryo's door and turning the handle, silently enters the room. The room is dark with the light from the moon pouring in through the open window. The curtains swaying softly with the breeze. Byakuen lies in the middle of the floor not waking to the new entrant into the room. The bed is against the far wall where Ryo is fast asleep. Lying on his back and no shirt on, the sheets are down around his waist. His right arm is draped across his abdomen and his left dangling off the side of the bed.  
  
Standing over his friends bed and looking down at his peaceful face, he sits on the edge of the bed and softly places his left hand on Ryo's bare chest. He can fell every inhalation and exhalation of his lungs. Watching with a solemn face, he utters not a sound as Ryo opens his heavy lids still weighed down by sleep. And their eyes both meet in silent communication, Ryo's mouth uncontoured as the man leaning over him speaks softly.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
Softly whispering his story. A sad story of life and understanding. From a young life of trials and emersion into war that tore at the threads of the intricately weaved time. Fighting hard and surviving through everything they continued to stand together. Best friends at arms and he sits there even after his story is done, watching Ryo as he slowly closes his eyes and returns to rest. Relaxed by his friends warm hand lying gently on his chest.  
  
Trying with all his will, he slowly removes hid hand from Ryo's chest and stands from his seat on the bed, ensuring he doesn't disturb the serene setting and he then takes leave to the door. Gentle steps across the carpeted floor, he steps around the beautiful white tiger who still sleeps in the center of the floor. And he exits through the door he left open and allows the wood frame to click shut behind him.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
The old wood boards that line the floor fail to creak as he makes passage down the hall. Passage to his next destination, the second door in the hall. The hall is thickened by the scents of the lake, all the windows are open to cool it for sleep. It's so peaceful this time of night, even the crickets have settled down for the night. He takes another step. The panels beneath his feet refuse to creek, and one must wonder how many times he's traveled this path, unable to go with out a sound. Byakuen's light snoring, a comforting sound, is barely audible from the door he already closed.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
Extending his fingertips, his right hand reaching, grasping for the knob of the second door. He turns the cool metal in his grip. This one always had the habit of making noise. And he pushes gently, gaining access to this rooms sleeper. A good sleeper he is, not stirring at the sound. Lying on hid left side, the blankets up to his elbows, and his arms stretched over the side of the bed.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
Of all his friends, this was one of his closest. One of the more feared of the troopers. Perhaps it was his haunting eyes but the badgered him anyways about his hair. He steps to the side of the occupied bed and whispers Seiji's name in hopes that he will wake, And he stares at his friends face, willing him to move, open his lavender eyes. 'Alas it's not so' and he kneels and with his left hand, touches Seiji's shoulder and then pulls away. He whispers the name of his static comrade once more. Each calm and lulling breath he takes, numbing to the mind. He tells the story again that he told to Ryo but this time to subconscious ears. If only he would wake.  
  
No contours to his face, his lips together in a thin seem. Each gentle inhalation and exhalation nearly transparent. Dim. His friend deserves to sleep. Euphoric sleep meant even for raging wolves. The story he long since rehearsed in his mind as it draws to a close. He kneels there a bit longer, watching such an innocent slumber. Committing to memory, each warm beat of his heart. As luck may be, it could be better that his best friend stayed asleep. And he stands again to take his leave.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
His feet are light in the midnight atmosphere as he exits the open room, the door remaining ajar. The unnecessary noise still that, unnecessary. As he walks further down the sparsely decorated hall. He stops before an uncurtained window and looks out to the calm lake he had just been by. It's still summer, the thought registering in his mind. The days are humid and hot while the evenings remain thick and warm. A light breeze blows at the darkest hours, cooling the land for the sun to reemerge rested. But the breeze lacks the intensity to disturb the water or that could be the influence of the armor over water.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
He inhales again, the intoxicating scents from beyond this second story window before continuing his journey to tell his tale. His practiced story, made to perfection. To be clean and concise so all his friends would understand and no questions would be asked requiring answers. Just for them to listen intently and he would be content in it's reiteration. He continues down the hall.  
  
Walking in the center so as not to brush either wall. He makes way to the next room in line, his second to last. Only one more place to go after this. There. He moves to reach for the handle but the door is already open, allowing for air to move better through the hall, into the room, and out the window between the two beds. The same light curtains as the rest of the house's. This room as well has two occupants and he first moves to the right. Perhaps the more energetic, resilient of his friends.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
Similar and opposite to Seiji, he lies on his right side, his right arm curled under his head, and his blankets thrown off in sleep. He lies there in only his shorts. For some more then others, it's a miserable time of year. His snores more prominent then Byakuen's and having similarities to a mild earthquake. His comrade of Kongo.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
Astonishment would be that his stomach isn't grumbling as well. Shu was always a lively friend. And he moves to touch the sleeping mans shoulder and with barely making contact, his eyes are open but he doesn't move. Just his lips as he tries to create words still submerged by sleep. And he kneels calming his friend as their eyes meet, allowing him to repeat his anthology in the third act.  
  
Not as content to listen as his two friends before but he's still respectful to hear him out. Their eyes never breaking, if only the drug of sleep would allow him words. But sleep is not so giving as his story comes to an end and he sees his friend off to sleep like Ryo. Seiji hadn't woke and Byakuen surely continues to snore. He watches his features reluctantly relax as he looses himself to slumber. Rising up, he turns his back to this bed from the last.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
His four best friends. Each important in their own inherent way. Each gave something to him that will remain in his memory. The permanent ones you can never wash away. Ryo, their leader, he showed great courage in all their battles. Seiji, his haunting glare, everyone he met will never forget. Shuu. What can you say about Shuu? He was loud and hungry but always there. Confident and dependable. And then there's the last of his friends but definitely not the least important. He always came through in the end.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
He stands over the other occupant of the room, watching his manner of sleep. On his stomach and arms curled around his pillow and under his head. Like Seiji, he sleeps soundlessly but he wants him to wake. To be awake and allow him to tell the last chapter of his story. His eyes intently watching his face with such power as he makes the comparisons. They all seem so peaceful, innocent in their sleep.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
He sleeps so comfortably, atleast until he's forced awake. Something inside yelling at him to open his eyes. Open his eyes to see and hear. And his awakening is a startled reaction as he jumps just the slightest bit. He rolls onto his side and pushes himself up to sit. Propped up on his left arm, he whipes away the sleep in his eyes with his right hand before he finds his friend standing over him, extending his left arm.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
"T.Touma?" He stutters at first as he sees his hand and arm at first. Blood pouring from his wrist. His hand bathed in blood along with the dagger he holds. Then he looks to his face, streaked with undried tears.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
"Shin.." Touma whispers softly, the little voice he can control and shin stands from the bed to comfort his friend and his tears. With out hesitation, he wraps his arms around Touma's shoulders as his head falls against his shoulder. He gasps lightly as he feels Touma wrap his arms around his back and his body convulse as he begins to cry. "I'm sorry Shin." Touma whispers hoarsely. "I'm sorry."  
  
Shin nods, not sure what to say.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
"I'm sorry. They're dead Shin. I.I killed them." Touma chokes as he continues to cry. "Shuu tried to talk as I stood and watched the blood pour from his throat. Ryo didn't speak and Byakuen never woke to stop me. He just slept." He sobs softly. "He slept while I sat beside Ryo as the blood ran from his chest. His warm blood running through my fingers as I felt the last beats of his heart." He cries again.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
"T.T.Touma." Shin fumbles his words as Touma hugs him tighter. His own hold beginning to waver.  
  
"Seiji." Touma continues. "He didn't even open his eyes. He let me let him bleed." He sobs for a moment as he feels Shin's arms begin to drop from his shoulders. "I'm sorry Shin. I'm."  
  
'Blue.'  
  
Shin's arms fall to his sides as his body begins to fall back. To drained to stay on his feet. Touma lowers him softly to the bed, rolled just slightly on his side as his feet still rest on the floor. He tries to look back up at Touma's face, assuming it's still stained by tears, but his weighted eyelids refuse his request.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
Letting out a long, slow breath he blinks his dry eyes in a similar manner. His vision blurred but he can sill feel his friends presence. Heavens presence. Heavens pres.ence and the cool dagger in his back. And he closes his eyes once more, hopping they're not to heavy to open again and he hears the footsteps calmly walk away.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
'Blue.'  
  
The doors and windows in the airy hall with sounds of Byakuen who never chose to wake. The floorboards that decided not to squeak. The old fashioned stairs that forgot to make some noise. And the front door that always welcomed him home. He returns down the trail from whence he came. The dirt path, lined with moderate landscaping. The well kept lawn. To the sandy shore of the lake and the dock which was his favorite spot.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
The velvety-blue blackness of the sky, speckled with the diamond like stars and clashing with the surface of the lake. Not really knowing where one began and the other stopped. Like best friends, always there for each other. So opposite to be alike. The musky air picks up around him on the moonlit night. The wind increasing as the atmosphere darkens. Darkness. It's darkest before the dawn and he calls upon his Yaroi for one final time.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
He admires the vast blue that is his home and the water he can touch both so similar to the midnight that is his armor. He sighs. His eyes crystal clear as he watches his true home, his back to his old. And he takes a step forward. Then a second step follows as the water lap[s against his toes/  
  
'Blue.'  
  
Such a beautiful blue. The sky, it is tonight, that the lake is jealous but he has blue as well and he takes another step. He walks with utter serenity into the water that had yet to be disturbed. He makes little ripples with each graceful stride. The cool blue liquid past his hips and to his waist.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
The water splashes gently against his sturdy armor as he takes more steps forward. The tear trails dried on his cheeks and the lake is up to his chest. He smiles a very minute bit, barely turning up the corners of his mouth, as the water reaches his neck.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
The water stings as it caresses his wrist. The blood dilutes into the surrounding liquid, leaving a semi permanent trail. It will wash away by sunrise. With one long glimpse to heaven, he chuckles lightly and down casts his eyes in contemptment as the water washes over his head.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
Disappearing below the water line, the surface calms and sets, ready for the rising sun. A new day with clear blue skies and hoping the birds will sing. Why the sky is blue, the water is too, and air never rose to the surface.  
  
'Blue.'  
  
Good morning and good night to the blue The sun will warm my tears away Until it's night once more Then the moon will keep you company From my home  
'Adieu.'  
**************************************************************************** **********  
~Fin  
Tell me what you thought even if it's that I was wrong.  
  
'Tunkse H 


End file.
